1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a backpack, and more particularly to a backpack which is anti-theft yet still easy to be opened.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks are commonly used in outdoor activities such as walking, hiking, excursion, traveling, and cycling. A backpack is usually worn on back through shoulder straps, and is adapted to carry several objects at once (even for large or heavy ones) without using hands; therefore, a backpack is useful in many situations, for it would be difficult to carry heavy things by hands for a long period. Moreover, with a backpack on back, hands of a user are free to do other things.
Although there are above advantages for using a backpack, it is not easy for users to aware of whether the zipper of the backpack on the back is opened by someone. Especially in the crowd, there might be a theft who is behind the user and trying to open the zipper without being noticed. A common way to avoid such problem is to carry the backpack in front so that the user can keep an eye on it and hold it by hands. However, in this case, the backpack would hinder the movements of the arms of the user; moreover, the center of gravity of the user would move forward, which burdens the user's low back.